


The Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: (later on), AU, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dominant, Dominate, Eric is a softie, F/M, Fluff, Katie - Freeform, Love, Mating, No war, Omega Space, Punishment, Pups, Romance, Rules, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Spanking, Strict, Submissive, but doesn't acknowledge it, cum, no outside world, omega - Freeform, pup - Freeform, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katie was a barista at a high end coffee shop in Dauntless. Then an alpha sweeps her away like dust and marks her based off of an old tradition. It was her fault, really. What she couldn't help, though, was falling in love with the one and only Eric Sultur.Eric needed something to enhance his image, to make him more likable. This is where Katie come into play. She was supposed to be the omega forced to bond with him from an out-of-date tradition. All Eric needed was some soft, spineless omega to better his reputation. She would be a receptacle of his desire, nothing more. Too bad things don't always go according to plan.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is my first A/B/O story, and I love the platform Divergent provides, so here it goes. 
> 
> Tell me if this is worth continuing or not.

He was here, and he was making eye contact with me. Normally I tried to avoid allowing bond eye contact with alphas at all costs because of the tradition. Basically, whenever you make deep eye contact with someone a sort of bond opens up when you’re unclaimed, like me. As an omega I was more susceptible to these kinds of things, and this wasn’t the first time it had happened. The tradition goes that if an alpha makes eye contact with an omega and makes them achieve release without any sort of contact, then the omega is the alpha’s to mate if they so choose. 

This man had been visiting the coffee shop for about a month now, and every time he came I kept becoming more and more distracted. Maybe it was just my inexperience with men, but he seemed to watch me all the time. Like a hunter examining their prey. He was well off, but what he did, I had no idea. I just knew it was so because of the quality of clothes he wore and the amount that he was willing to spend on coffee. The place I worked, while it wasn’t a rip off, was expensive. He normally wore a T-shirt (which did very little to hide what was underneath), and dark pants. I don’t know how he did it, but he made what he wore seem formal and lethal at the same time. This may be because he was an alpha, or the fact that he never went lighter on the shade spectrum than grey. He had two piercings on his right eyebrow, which glinted menacingly above his frozen blue eyes. His hair was blonde, but even the light color of his hair did nothing to throw off his intimidating aura. Two blocky tattoos clung at the front of his throat like how all the females in the vicinity wouldn’t take their eyes off of him.

Right now, though, he was staring at me. I could feel the bond shudder between us as he pushed arousal through its tendrils like flames licking up gasoline. A whimper escaped me as heat tightened my core. In response to the noise, his eyes got darker and the bond strengthened, sending waves upon waves of persuasive ecstasy. All I had to do was look away, I knew this. Just break the eye contact and I could move on with my life and forget about the alpha in front of me, trying to dominate me with just his eyes. I could have looked away. I didn’t. And as release slammed me to my knees in the middle of the coffee shop, I was faintly aware of the alpha before me giving off a low groan. Even though I was no longer looking into his eyes, the bond still had a firm grip on me. Instead of marking me, to make it permanent, as he legally had the right to do, the alpha stalked away. Without a backward glance. 

Shakily, I picked myself up and continued to work. I tried to ignore the looks my coworkers gave me. Wide eyed, shocked, and pitying. I would have felt bad for myself, but it wasn’t really how my mind worked. It was hard to do so, when there were other things going on. He probably realized that he didn’t actually want me, and backed out. That was fine, in three days the bond would dissipate, and there would be no way for him to mark me without explicit consent, or if the tradition happened again. Neither seemed likely, so I brushed it off as an obscure event, that would soon be forgotten about.

I probably should have given it more thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Eric couldn’t fucking believe it. He had cummed in his pants like some premature pup. When Jeanine had told him that he needed a better image, he’d thought marking a submissive omega with no spine would work perfectly well. They wouldn’t question him, would follow his orders, and would be a convenient release for pent up energy. Their soft demeanor would counterbalance his own, and Jeanine’s problem would be solved. He could focus back on work. It would be a detached, logical relationship. He had it all planned in his head. That no-name of an omega was cute, and she had no backbone to speak of. Eric had gotten this conclusion after watching her for about a month. Everything was going smoothly, until she released. Sure, it had been arousing to watch her cheeks flush and lips tremble. The noises she made were nothing to pass over, either. But to have had a release of his own? Unacceptable. This was a one way street, it didn’t go both ways. It was supposed to go his way, and that was it. End of story.

He could always act like it never happened. There were plenty of rumors about him already, one more added to the mix wouldn’t change anything. That would have been fine, but a thought plagued him; how could he let a fucking omega make him back down? No, the plan would continue. It was probably just a fluke. Eric had better control than that, and now he was more prepared. Shucking off his dirty pants, he changed into a clean pair while silently brooding over how to properly go about dominating the tiny omega. A rough bout of sex seemed like the perfect thing.

Yes, everything would still go according to plan.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Divergent, clearly. If you don't like this kind of stuff, please spare yourself and click out of this page. As always, don't like, don't read!
> 
> But if you did like it, show appreciation in the only way we know how; clicking things! Click the Kudos, if you're so inclined. If not, continue on as if you never saw this message.


End file.
